Princess Emma
by Brokenhappyeverafter
Summary: Inspired by the AU ep. Regina was banished from the enchanted forest. Year later she renters, only to come face to face to a beautiful young stranger
1. Chapter 1

28 years. 28 years to break through the spell surrounding the enchanted forest. Regina could not entirely believe it was broken but she had seen it herself. Her newest strain of magic had pushed into the invisible barrier, solidifying it into something like glass which had shattered and left only smoke. And now it was gone. Regina pushed her hand forwards, testing. She had been thrown back enough times over the years to know the exact spot her hand would heat, feeling the searing magic like electricity burning through her, before hurling her backwards into the trees. But now: nothing.

She stepped forwards. Over the boundary. Into the enchanted forest. She had actually done it! It was so long since she had failed to cast the curse, since she had been banished that she had half given up hope of ever rendering the kingdom. She had never stopped trying though. She heard a sound and, quick as a whip, she was hidden. One of the tricks she had picked up while trying to conquer the barrier. It was not so much an invisibility spell, more like camouflage. She blended into her surroundings like a lizard. Her sharp eyes quickly identified the source of the noise: a woman stepping through the trees. Softly humming to herself and lost in thought, she drifted between through the forest as though she walked on clouds. Regina cocked her head, curiously.

The woman was thirty or less, dressed in the finest silk, with blonde hair hanging loose down her back. And she was, simply, the most beautiful woman Regina had ever seen. Her eyes, were blue but very dark and looked grey in the patches of light falling through the trees. Her hair was a wave of gold, clearly have come down out of some elaborate hairstyle to hang more naturally, though where the woman had done that herself or it was just a result of a day in the forest, Regina couldn't tell.

The blonde broke Regina's train of thoughts by tripping on a root and sprawling ungracefully across the soft ground. Before she had time to analyse if it was wise, Regina was at her side. "Are you ok, are you hurt?"

The blonde steadied herself a little on Regina, checked herself for injuries and discovered only scraped palms. "I'm ok, I think. Thank you."

She looked up and Regina was struck again by how stunningly beautiful this woman was. Then Regina realised her own appearance and drew away, ashamed. She had long ago shed the stiff leather dresses that she had been known for as the evil queen. She had told herself that this was for simplicity. That there was no point wearing the fearsome outfits with no one to see them. In truth, Regina had never dressed for an audience, in the recent years, the loneliness had destroyed part of her spirit and she hadn't found the strength for the pretence. She was now wearing a simple dress, gold and white, very much like one she had had as a young girl. It carried none of the confidence of her elaborate outfits and right now, in the presence of this mysterious beauty, she was ashamed.

The blonde seemed to register this as she drew a little closer, filling the gap Regina had left. "Thank you." They both stood a little awkwardly, uncertainly. Eventually Regina decided to speak.

"What are you doing this far out? It's not safe this close to the boundary, you know." She internally sighed as she said this. This was what she heard heard from the lips of anyone brave enough to stray too close. That the barrier was dangerous. There was a witch on the other side.

The young woman looked around her, as though surprised by her surroundings. "I didn't realise I had come this far. I was thinking."

"And singing," Regina teased gently, wrestling to keep a straight face.

The woman flushed red. "I did not sing!" Regina smirked and the blonde broke into a small smile. "That you heard."

Regina wanted to laugh. Incredible. 28 years of isolation, of silence and now there was this beautiful young woman speaking to her. Joking with her. Making Regina smile. Who was this woman?

The blonde smiled again. "Now who's lost in her thoughts?" She looked up at the fading light shining through the trees. "I should go. I have a long walk home and my parents will be worried sick."

Regina tried not to look sad. "Of course. I shall hope to meet you again."

The woman took a few steps away, then looked back, concerned. "Do you live close by? I do want to make sure you get home safely."

Regina smiled again. "Don't worry about me. I travel quickly."

The blonde nodded and turned away again. She took a few more steps before pausing and looking back over her shoulder. "Oh, and, my name is Emma." Regina started to reply but Emma had already stepped into the shadow of the trees. It was only minutes later as Regina was preparing to magically transport herself to her castle, that she considered that the blonde had not wanted to leave. Regina shook off the thought, as it would do her no good now. What were the chances she would ever meet that young woman again?


	2. Chapter 2

Regina appeared in her castle. Her magic was so much sharper, far more powerful than it had been when she'd last been here 28 long years ago. Her castle looked like it had decayed in her absence, long vines twisting in through the windows and gaps in the brick work. Sunlight streamed through a gaping hole in the wall, illuminating a flurry of dust that had been worked up by her arrival. Regina looked around her in despair. This had been her home. It was ruined.

She could fix it but it would take time and energy that she didn't have today. The sunlight was already disappearing. This thought reminded her of that young woman in the forest. Emma. She hoped She would be home by now, that forest could be lethal in the dark. Regina tried to brush the thought of Emma from her mind as she turned to the matter in hand. She sighed and decided to leave this room for today. The priority was a bed for tonight. She walked up a set of partially intact marble stairs into her bedroom. Or what had once been her bedroom. The walls were cracked and plaster and stone lay across the floor in heaps. Her wooden bed frame had rotted and was collapsed, shards of rotten wood were everywhere.

Regina closed her eyes. She could barely stand to look at the ruins of her home. She took a deep breath. This had to be done now. She opened her eyes and began to move her hands. She felt them warming, becoming charged with magic as they moved through the air. She shifted her focus from her hands to the bed behind her and the wood creaked and grew, shooting up from the floor and linking together, melting like metal at the corners to join together and form a complete frame. She pulled back and the magic swelled and filled the room, the chunks of wood and rock on the floor turned to dust and vanished, the walls knotted together over the cracks and small scraps of paper blossomed like flowers and spread across the wall, covering the room in a dark blue, with icy strands of silver. Slowly, the motion in the room stopped, the bed frame had grown to completion, the walls were repaired, the floor was clear and carpeted. Regina dropped her hands and looked around her. This wasn't her room as she'd last left it. It was as it had been the first time she came into this castle, many years ago, running up the marble staircase just moments after young Snow, terrified of being left alone with Leopold. This room was her sanctuary back then, her hideout. Including... Regina scrabbled under the bed, fingers reaching out wards until they came across the cold glass. She clutched the metal frame and slid the mirror out.

She had used to use this mirror to watch her mother after she had first sent Cora to wonderland. She had regretted that for a long time. She still did some days. Especially when she had first been banished from the enchanted forest. She had wished she hadn't pushed everyone away. She'd been left alone. Well, not quite alone. Failing to cast the curse had given her one gift: her father was alive somewhere. The last she had heard, he'd been captured by Snow's forces and taken prisoner. Regina laid her hand on the cool glass, let it leach the warmth from her. Slowly, a swell of purple began at the edge of the glass and took hold, covering the whole mirror. It darkened, became more opaque and finally dissolved, showing her a stone wall. She waited patiently. Mirror sight was not a precise art; she was looking through a mirror in another room. Hopefully the room where her father was being kept. Regina waited and eventually, someone passed in front of the glass. But not her father.

Emma stepped in front of the mirror, used her reflection to fix her hair. Emma stepped backwards and turned her back on her glass and dropped her cloak. Regina's eyes widened. Emma reached into something just out of Regina's line of sight, some sort of wardrobe, and took out a new, clean dress and hung it just out of sight. Her hands came up to her collar bone and began to unlace her dress. Regina flushed red and pushed the mirror away, forcing herself not to look back at it. At the woman undressing on the other side of the glass.


End file.
